Dialga
Summary Dialga is a dual-type Steel/Dragon Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Along with Palkia and Giratina, it is a member of the creation trio of Sinnoh, representing time. Dialga can warp time by either speeding it up, slowing it down, or stopping it altogether. As Dialga primarily resides in a different dimension, its behavior is nearly impossible to study. It has been shown to be very protective of its home. It also tends to have violent conflicts with its counterpart, Palkia. Dialga is the only known Pokémon that can learn Roar of Time. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | At least 2-C, Likely Higher Name: Dialga Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Existed before all of creation Classification: Legendary Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 4), Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Energy Projection, Time Stop, Matter Manipulation (Made rocks appear out of nowhere), Creation, Weather Manipulation, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Can trap the opponent in a time loop, BFR through time, Acausality (Able to hear character that are in different points in the timeline), Non-Corporeal, Black Hole Creation, Telepathy, Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation (His mere presence bends space), Extrasensory Perception (Could sense Arceus), Elemental Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Invulnerability, Reality Warping Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Their heartbeats make time flow, Thier battle with Palkia would create a new universe, Reversed time back to the birth of the universe, He and Dialga where destroying space and time by glaring at each other, Was recreating the universe while fighting Palkia, With help of the rest of the creation trio, could destroy Arceus' forcefield, It was stated that he could bring the destruction of all things, Can reset everything to zero) | At least Multi-Universe level, Likely Higher (Helped to create the Pokémon multiverse, which contains an unknown amount of universes) Speed: Infinite (Can fight in a torn space-time, It was stated that Dialga can block any attack before it hits via Time Stop) | Immeasurable (Exists beyond the materail universe) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (The Creation Trio are the embodiment of a higher dimensional plane) Striking Strength: Universal+ (His fight with Dialga was destroying space and time) | At least Multi-Universal, Likely Higher Durability: Universe level+ (Constantly fights Palkia) | At least Multi-Universe level, Likely Higher (Embodies time in all universes) Stamina: Extremelly high, maybe even Limitless (Can fight in a torn space and time, embodies a higher dimensional plane) Range: Multi-Universal (His battle with Palkia, which was happening in another dimension, would destroy Johto and Sinnoh) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Embodies time) Weaknesses: After using Roar of Time, Dialga freezes for a few seconds. Can be calmed down by Oración, but this will also heal him. Weak to Ground and Fighting-based attacks. Key: Sealed | Unsealed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Gods Category:Tier 2 Category:Movie Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Flight Users Category:BFR Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Black Hole Users Category:Telepathy Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Hax Category:Card Game Characters